Processing devices (for example, cold pressing devices) may generate vapors when the processing devices temporarily stop working or are placed in wet working environment. The vapors must be manually cleared from the area. However, this may lower the working efficiency. Furthermore, operators may not be permitted to enter the working place for safety and/or security reasons.